Night Shift
by QueenOfNerds713
Summary: This is what happens when you don't listen to the phone guy. FNAF one-shot. Rated T for Violence.


Here's a FNAF one-shot. Hope you like it.  
 **  
Trigger Warning: Violence and Death**

All was silent in the restaurant, no sound was made or heard. The whole place was a mess, tables overturned, floor filthy, stained walls, it was the very definition of a mad house. Except the silence seemed to keep everything at bay. Like a photo frozen in time. No living creature, be it man or beast, dared enter the lair. Well... except one idiot.  
"$120 a week? For looking after a graveyard? Sold!"  
This idiot was called Kiran, he was a human (in less you hadn't guessed) and desperate for a job. The skinny teenager with night black hair and a freckled face, already worked at a local supermarket in the daytime, but that wasn't enough to pay for his little sister's school tuition. So he needed a night job, or shift in this case, as he had been hired by the Fazbear company the moment he had picked up the phone. It was 11:50 and he'd just entered the building and shattered the peaceful slumber.  
"Oh, this is SO cool! I get to stay up all night! Like a grown up." See what I mean when I said he was an idiot? "Now... Where's the office?" He pondered outloud, unaware of hidden ears.  
After about 6 full minutes of searching, he eventually found the office. It instantly reminded him of his room; messy and smelling of cheese. The walls were covered in children's drawing and cobwebs, the table held multiple T.V that refused to turn on, a desktop fan that was already on, it also held rubbish and an empty drink. Nothing interested him, so he sat back on his chair and relaxed.  
RING RING!  
He almost had a heart attack as the phone went off. Slightly pissed, he answered it in his most polite voice, the one he uses to convince his mother that he did clean the dishes.  
"Hello? Who is this?" He asked the user.  
 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_  
It took a second before Kiran realised that he was recorded, by then he just laid back and listened to the message.  
 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_  
'Uh, boring' He thought, vaguely listening. _  
"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. "_  
Kiran then decided that he'd rather listen to music. He pulled his mp3 and plugged in his headphones, only then noticing the tablet on the side. Picking it up and turned it on, it showed a picture of 3 robots, one purple rabbit, a yellow duck _(A/N. Yes, I know Chica is a chicken, but he doesn't, does he?)_ holding a cupcake and Freddy. Unimpressed, he attempted to sign out and go online, but the device refused. After a few attempts, he gave up and just laid back. Closing his eyes... and fell asleep.  
Zzz...  
The weird sounds all around him failed to wake him, the giggling and singing all failed. The thing that did work, was the sensation of falling. Kiran woke up on the floor, dazed and confused he looked around and locked eyes with one of the robots. It was the rabbit, far creepier in person, it was filthy and smelled as bad as the room. It's guitar from before was missing, as well as his eyebrows, that only helped to make him scarier. It held the chair that Kiran was sleeping on. Still annoyed at being woken open, he got up and stamped over to the rabbit to give it a piece of his mind.  
"Oi! Listen here, you plastic dildo! I work all day and I'm exhausted, I just wanted to rest a little bit, so what's the big deal with the chair, huh?" Kiran hopped like a spoilt child demanding sweets, but Bonnie just stood there looking at him with mild annoyance. He looked up to see Chica coming up behind the brat.  
"...It's not like you'll EVER get a chance to meet someone as great as her, I mean she's perfect, so..."  
Freddy came up behind Bonnie and Foxy walked hungrily behind the chicken as she almost smirk at the oblivious human.  
"...and another thing, you- Oh, you're all here... Why are you looking me like that?..." All the animatronic now had black eyes with a single white dot in the centre, their mouths were dripping black ooze and the cheesy smell from before had been replaced by the smell of death. The human started to feel nervous and scared, he was going to utter an empty threat to the machine, but was stopped when an arm (Bonnie's) rapped around his throat and began to choke him. Chica approached and pulled his leg, Foxy doing the same for the other leg. Freddy grabbed his other arm and torso. The 4 dragged their victim out the office and into the storage room. Kiran attempted and failed to scream and get away, he had started to cry from panic.  
The 4 then pinned him down, before Freddy went a got an animatronic head of Chica. The last thing Kiran saw, was the mask pressing against his head.

Happy (late) Halloween everyone!


End file.
